


Wolfbrothers, and Evan

by mific



Category: Generation Kill, Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Digital Art, M/M, Military, Psychic Wolves, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for a recording in the "Every Marine a Wolfbrother" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfbrothers, and Evan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Which in Your Case You Have Not Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/223466) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



> Blended digital art created for the 2012 Podfic Big Bang, for [inkjunket](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket)'s recording of dira_sudis's story. The podifc is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/436618).  
> One excellent thing about doing a lot of cover art for the Big Bang was that it pushed me out of my usual fandoms to read the stories I was illustrating. I can highly recommend both this story and the podfic.

 

cover art

 

full sized art

 

 


End file.
